Do I Know You?
Do I Know You? is the thirty-second episode of Power Rangers Zeo. It is the fifth episode of the Gold Ranger arc. Synopsis Borax, a member of the bounty hunter race known as the Varox, joins forces with King Mondo to defeat and capture the Gold Ranger. Plot In the canyons, Tommy and Adam are mountain biking, while in the Power Chamber, the others are trying to figure out who the Gold Ranger’s identity is. Rocky and Tanya are more curious of where he got his powers from, but Alpha 5 remind them that the only way to find out is to locate him. Kat suggests they find Pyramidus, just as Billy leaves to go take care of some business. Meanwhile, Pyramidus has landed in the canyon region as the Gold Ranger wants to make some repairs, and puts up the invisibility shields so he is not seen. Feeling an earthquake from the result of the landing, Tommy and Adam contact the Power Chamber, but unknown to all of them, a Varox bounty hunter by the name of Borax has located the Gold Ranger, and plans to destroy the mysterious Ranger once he leave the shields. Meanwhile, King Mondo can’t understand why he they can’t find the Gold Ranger despite his vast resources, and orders all the Cogs down to Earth to search for him. At the detective agency, Bulk and Skull are trying to find customers for Stone, until an elderly women by the name of Mrs. Filler comes requiring their assistance. Her dog ran off due to Pyramidus’ landing, and the trio eagerly take the job as they’re desperate. At the Power Chamber, the Rangers deduce that the earthquake must have come from Pyramidus, and Tommy and Adam go off to find it, while the others wonder where Billy went off. Bulk and Skull are in the canyons looking for Mrs. Filler’s dog, unaware that the Cogs are walking behind them, but Skull accidentally heats up Bulks shoes due to the magnifying glass catching the sun’s rays. Tommy and Adam find the Cogs and decide to hide in order to see what they’re doing. However, once they realize that they’re looking for the Gold Ranger as well, they decide to let the Cogs do the work for them as they watch. Unfortunately, the Cogs find the duo, and they morph into battle. Meanwhile, the Gold Ranger senses the Rangers are in trouble, while Borax follows him. The other Rangers morph and join Tommy and Adam in fighting the Cogs, while Prince Sprocket tells King Mondo what’s going on. Due to the amass number of Cogs, the Rangers get overwhelmed, but fortunately, the Gold Ranger arrives to help. After defeating the Cogs, the Rangers confront the Gold Ranger and ask him who he is. However, the Gold Ranger is reluctant to say. Klank picks up Borax’s energy signature, and a curious King Mondo teleports down to his location to find out more. Borax explains that he followed the Gold Ranger to take his powers from him, and King Mondo offers an alliance so he can take the other Ranger’s powers as well. Borax makes his presence known towards the Rangers, and fires a powerful blast against the Gold Ranger. This weakens the Ranger, forcing the others to summon the Zeo Cannon and fire against Varox. After knocking him down, the Rangers come to the Gold Ranger’s aid, who reveals that he can’t tell them his identity because if he does, his powers will go before passing out. Suddenly, Borax grows thanks to Klank and Orbus, and before the Rangers summon the Zeo Zords, Kat has Alpha teleport the Gold Ranger back to the Power Chamber. They form the Zeo Megazord and fight against Borax, who showcases the ability to tunnel into the ground and attack. Fortunately, the Rangers destroy him with the Zeo Megazord saber. Although upset to see Borax gone, King Mondo swears that the next monster will be the one to capture the Gold Ranger. Back at the detective agency, Bulk and Skull find out that Mrs. Filler’s dog was at home the entire time. Since they already cashed the cheque, Bulk and Skull are hired to help her out on household chores, much to Skull’s dismay. However, Bulk reminds Skull that they still have Rito and Goldar to help them out, and reveals that they’ve been hiding in their closet the entire time. At the Power Chamber, the Gold Ranger recovers as Zordon introduces himself, but former reveals that he already knows who he and Alpha are. Before more questions could be asked, the Gold Ranger teleports away, as his presence would cause more danger. Later, the Rangers return to find the Gold Ranger missing, just as Billy returns. When Alpha brings up how the Ranger knew him and Zordon by name, the latter said the only way that could be is if they knew him. All eyes go towards Billy, who just shrugs in confusion. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *Brad Hawkins as Trey of Triforia (Gold Zeo Ranger, voice) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Detective Jerome Stone *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) and Orbus (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Borax (voice) Songs *Freewheelin *Go Gold Ranger (Instrumental) *Here Comes the Power Again (Instrumental) *Calling For A Hero (instrumental) Errors *The disc on Kat's Zeonizer failed to flip up when the components connected (although it was shown flipped up in the stock close-up shot). *In the shot of Borax looking down on the Rangers when giant, Trey is gone and there are only five Rangers there. **This is because Bara Ivy appeared 8 episodes before KingRanger. *How did Trey and the Rangers not notice King Mondo and Sprocket teleport down to Earth and talk to Borax? They are a couple of feet away, the duo appeared in a strike of lightning, there was a loud thunder crash, the bushes barely his them, and they weren't exactly talking quietly. *Zordon mentions that the only way the Gold Ranger could know their identities was if it was someone they knew, however this would be proved wrong in the next episode. *Borax had never heard of King Mondo despite him grunt to conquer Earth, Mondo being a member of the United Alliance of Evil, and Borax being the "supreme bounty hunter of the Zeta quadrant." Notes *This episode marks the final time the Zeo Megazord Saber destroys a monster. *This episode also marks the final time that Billy is suspected of being the Gold Ranger. *When Billy is confronted about his recent absences from the Command Center as 'evidence' that he is the Gold Ranger, he claims that he has simply been working on another project that he will share with his teammates when the time is right. The exact nature of this project is never specified, but some fans speculate that he was working on the Turbo powers. *The entire small sized fight scene is American made footage since the original Japanese episode did not feature Trey's counterpart. Unlike here, Bara Ivy same initially knocked out by the Zeo Blaster and not the Zeo Cannon. *The US Footage of Pyramidas is a mixture of CGI and the deluxe toy. See Also (fight footage) Category:Zeo Category:Episode